


Say your name

by eeeevn



Category: all喻 - Fandom, 黄喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeevn/pseuds/eeeevn
Summary: 含有路人喻，强奸等暴力情节，慎入，慎入，慎入。





	Say your name

**Author's Note:**

> 含有路人喻，强奸等暴力情节，慎入，慎入，慎入。

01郢街

徐景熙几个哥们给黄少天打电话的时候他正在煮粥，咕嘟咕嘟的冒气声里电话怎么都听不清楚，黄少天一手拧煤气灶一手扶着去年买的肾6，不耽误他嘴皮依旧又快又响，突突突几句就把几个哥们的嘘寒问暖大惊小怪和八卦之心给反弹了回去，结了之后还轻轻尝了汤勺里的一口，不咸不淡味道正好，几乎和小时候阿婆家的粥一个味道。

“黄少，你不驴我们吧，你多少天不来堂口了，小卢今天早上还跟我说连续这么多天这么清静都不习惯了，这家大业大你是不打算要了？”  
“滚吧你，说我烦的成天是不是你们几个啊是不是啊，咱们蓝雨什么大风大浪没见过，没了我几天能倒闭还是破产啊，还能给你们上了天了不成。”  
“喂，黄少，我们该不会是有那啥，嫂子了吧？你连着两周没露过脸，宋晓他已经从陷入爱河的迷途青年为爱痴狂，发誓不追到手就不来见哥们的版本编到了为了私生子补偿旧爱，改头换面从此告别渣男的版本，你如果再不回来，他都可以出书了你信不信。”  
“卧槽让宋晓洗干净脖子了等着！我哦回去第一个削他。咩事啦，有亲人病啦呦，等好了我就回去，现在真的走不开。”  
“你就扯吧，你从垃圾箱里面拾出来的破孩子一个，哪里去给你找一个失散多年的妹妹去啊，你以为你是叶修啊。要照顾女朋友就直说，组织说了，脱团者发红包可考虑不烧。”  
“切，想我了就直说，你们这群小妖精，不被我揍是皮痒痒了吧！”  
“港真，真有点想。”徐景熙的声音终于严肃了一点点，“蓝雨都改头换面后喻队和于峰都走了，今年业务好，多进了几个新人，你再不来，身边那几个兄弟又少了一个，虽然这流水一直不错，我总觉得气氛生了，还不如原来小家小户的时候自在。”  
“我识得啦，最晚下周就回去。”黄少天罕见地叹了一口气，挂了电话把手机扔在案板上，盛了一碗粥往卧室里走。

卧室里的人现在还算安静，脸颊两侧是这两周养出来的一点点肉肉，似乎丝毫没有注意到黄少天的进来，安安静静地坐在扶手椅上，前面是一个改大过的儿童餐盘。  
黄少天走到男人的面前，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，  
“文州，食饭啦。”  
男人涣散的瞳孔终于闪烁了一丝丝微光，嘴角的抽搐似乎是一个笑。

“今天做的是雪菜瘦肉粥，我还加了一把香菜，我不记得你是不是香菜党了，但你无论是不是都得乖乖喝完不能剩！这个粥我从中午就开始煮了，米都烂烂的，没牙的老人都能喝，你昨天表现的不好，今天我不喂你，自己喝。”黄少天丝毫没有被男人冷淡的反应影响，自顾自blabla说着，把塑料碗的粥放在面前的餐盘上。男人依旧没有话，不用勺子，直接像孩子一样抓起两边的炳咕嘟咕嘟往嘴里灌，黄少天花了三个小时煮的粥被他三分钟就喝完了，嘴角有露出的汤水留下，正好淌在了衣领上，留下一大片暗渍。  
黄少天盯着那一块污渍楞了一会，“所有说才绝对不能让他们知道啊。”

两周前黄少天找到了喻文州。  
确切的来说不是找，而是捡到的。  
那天天气暑热，黄少天刚刚去新天鹅湖酒店去见过一个客户，回来的时候路过郢街，突发奇想地就想往里头钻。其实这地方黄少天从十岁起就没来过了。他小时候混迹在这一代，郢街他也很少去，因为那里是这一代最差最乱的，离火车站近又处在城市外缘，自然也成了变相的红灯区，黄少天从小就听隔壁的老头子鄙夷的说过郢街的站街女全市最低价，哪里找的婊/子都比那里的干净，但到底禁不住街口那个老婆婆的推车里卖的藕粉好喝又便宜，黄少天隔三差五还是会去那里喝上一碗，快速看一眼郢街那条永远脏兮兮又狭窄的街道，三口两口喝完后咬着吸管飞也似离开那片是非之地。  
那个阿婆还在吗？  
黄少天站在郢街的街口，心里盘算着自己的百元大钞在这里能不能找的开，仔细瞅了几个来回，还是没能看到阿婆那辆刷了桐油漆的推车。他有点失落，其实也不是这一碗藕粉的事情。郢街倒是没怎么变，他突然就想起几年前喻文州和他说过，无论城市如何的快速发展，贫瘠之地都不会有太大改观，而喻文州说的总是对的。  
黄少天正准备走，而转身前不知道是哪边的二楼里突然传来一声哭叫，还是个男子的声音。  
“切，什么都没有变，只有在这种地方进步了啊。”黄少天踢着小子，心里却有些惴惴不安，那个声音和印象里的某人似乎有些重合，但毕竟和喻文州已经半年多没联系过了，记错也是难免，而床上的声音，无论男女总归是相似的。

“如果那天我没有上二楼找你，你该怎么办呢？”后来黄少天拿着喻文州的手，放在自己的脸侧，一脸的委屈，仿佛被睡的是他自己一样。

二楼的门上了锁，就算在毫无隐私可言的郢街，也不想被别人坏了事，黄少天是练家子出身，那种廉价的锁，他一脚就踢断了。里面似乎刚刚完事，但心情也不会好哪里去，骂骂咧咧的不停，不过黄少天已经听不见了。

这是喻文州啊！这可是喻文州啊！  
连悲伤，心疼，愤怒这些感觉黄少天都没有了，只有这几个大字在他在脑海里砰砰砰撞来撞去，炸出一大片空白。  
老旧的房间里弥漫着烟味，酒精和男人的腥膻味，浓郁的逼人发呕，那个被他们叫了近十年队长的人横陈在破烂的木床上，一身青青紫紫的痕迹，看来是已经昏过去了。  
“这个兔子我下午包过了，不到时间你就来要人？你他妈多大脸？”事后的男人还没来得及得穿衣，一边抽着事后烟，伸手就去拍黄少天的脸。  
“……滚。”  
黄少天还呆站在床前，眼睛动都没动，只能从牙缝里挤出了这个字，声音低沉却凶狠至极。  
抽烟的男人看出来黄少天不是个善茬了，“败了爷的事，不揍你算给你面子，但你也得给点钱意思意思……”  
“我让你滚你不懂吗！”黄少天几乎是在怒吼了，抽出大衣里面的皮夹直接砸在男人脸上，“我说，滚啊！”  
男人刚想发作，打开看了眼皮夹就立刻嘻嘻的笑了起来，“原来是要包他的主啊，成，郢街的规矩就是拿钱办事，我马上就走，不过好心提醒一句这位哥儿溜冰，您悠着点。”

直到那扇破门被嘎吱关上，黄少天都没有动，他只能站在床头，连眼睛都不能眨，直到眼睛几乎要被刺出血，头一阵阵发昏，当年他打架身上十几道口子的时候，都没有现在那么眩晕缺氧。

黄少天用手机软件打了车，把整个人裹好带回了家，给喻文州亲自洗了澡，这一段记忆对黄少天来说几乎是空白，他几乎不知道自己是怎样抱着人进的家门，怎么开的热水，怎么裹的伤，自己几乎是一直机械地逼着自己再不停地忙碌，不给自己一点点空白的时间去感受去思考，而喻文州全程都很听话，听话的让黄少天难过又心惊。  
等喻文州终于睡了下来，黄少天才关掉了所有的灯，趴在自己床上结结实实的大哭了一场。

02初恋

“身上的伤倒是没什么，肠道检查也做了，虽然内壁有磨损但是影响都不大，按时用药注意不被感染就可以。比较严重的是营养不良和内分泌失调，身体虚弱所以现在什么指标都不太好，这个要靠慢慢的养，还是有希望的。但是毒瘾是个比较头疼的问题，距离他上一次吸毒过多久了？”  
黄少天懵懂的摇了摇头，“大概，24个小时？”  
“戒断是一个长期的很痛苦的过程，他体内MAMP的含量不低，这个很难戒，你要做好心理准备。”  
“那他的精神状况呢？”  
“据我的观察，他的基本认知还在，智力可能不如从前，但对生活没有大碍。你说他失去了记忆，反应也变得冷淡，这个是比较容易理解的，人在面对长期巨大的伤痛或者完全失去希望的时候，身体会开启自我保护功能，拒绝回忆放弃思考以免激化痛苦，仅仅依靠活下去的本能才能活下去。毒品戒断的话大概两个月就能看出成效，但是这种精神上的创伤比较不好说，遭受虐待的人一辈子生活在孤僻自闭的心理环境下的人也是有的。我只能说，祝你好运吧，小伙子。”  
黄少天罕见的鞠了一躬，亲自把从黑道上请来的医生送走，其实这种检查徐景熙也做得来，但是——这样的队长，他无论如何都不想让他们看到啊。

黄少天从衣柜里翻出了喻文州过去的衣服，作为穿同一条裤子长大的哥们，自己家理所当然地有几件喻文州的衣服。他找出了一件淡蓝色带条纹的雅戈尔衬衫给喻文州扣上，再加上他的头发黄少天刚刚修建过，如果不在意深重的黑眼圈和泛青的嘴唇，看起来似乎和以前没什么两样。那以后就给队长穿他自己的衣服吧，黄少天暗自想到，不过半小时后他就后悔这个决定了。  
喻文州的毒瘾发作了。黄少天在道上混的时候，也是见过发作的瘾君子的，实在发疯就打成猪头捆结实了就完事，这种人反正过不了多久就会烂掉，黄少天也懒得管他们，即使在喻文州身强力壮的时候，他也打不过黄少天，可是看着喻文州手脚上那些绳索的淤痕，黄少天他下不去手。他从背后用力抱住喻文州，仍由那个曾经温和强大的他在自己怀里挣扎，打颤，发抖，哭泣，淡蓝色的衬衫立刻揉皱成了一块破抹布。整整两个小时之后喻文州终于闹够了，在黄少天怀里安静了下来，黄少天才长出一口气，撩开喻文州汗湿的额发，落下了一个悲哀的吻。  
喻文州，你这么聪明的人，怎么会到郢街去呢。他轻轻摇着他，他却不说话。

黄少天是十六岁那年发现自己喜欢喻文州的。那个时候蓝雨还没有洗白，他们还只是蓝雨堂口里魏二爷门下的小崽子，也是老一辈们最看好的接班人。喻文州和黄少天同年磕头进的蓝雨门，打小就过命的交情。那几年喻文州刚刚崭露头角，老一辈也终于对他重视了起来。黄少天不管这些，他只是从某一天回堂口的时候看到逆着光坐在马凳上的喻文州对着他笑着说“少天回来啦”，突然就觉得喻文州又软又白，眉眼弯起来特别好看，十六岁的少年觉醒就只是一瞬间的事情，这样的喻文州让他想起了小时候阿妈做的白糖糕，咂咂嘴就想吃一口。  
“只是那天阳光很好 而你正好穿了一件白衬衫。”后来黄•诗人•少天回忆起青春期的懵懂感情的时候，这样对徐景熙说。  
“得了吧，一见钟情都是见色起意。”徐景熙摇着头，“那你去追啊。”  
“你追一个我看看啊……都是男人，又是身边的人，哥哥我下不去口。”黄少天领着酒瓶子，彻底倒在了桌子上。

现在说什么都没有用了。他年少的时候保护过喻文州，也轻视过喻文州，青春的时候喜欢上喻文州，也讨厌过喻文州，讨厌他什么时候都完美无缺的笑容，无论他多么温柔，却看不出那温柔只属于自己。

后来呢？后来黄少天不愿意多想，蓝雨那几年很乱，急急忙忙的更新换代，然后又急急忙忙的洗白，喻文州上位后他就成了蓝雨最锋利的剑，指哪打哪，例不虚发。他为了保命，保护蓝雨，早就没有正视自己感情的余裕，等他终于可以站稳脚跟清净下来的时候才发现越来越多的人说，喻文州是一个好牌手，只是他用这把剑，太狠了。

于是黄少天终于感到累了。好剑也会有磨钝的时候，他也会累，只是有无穷无尽的责任逼着他再次出鞘，而又有那一点点朦朦胧胧的感情逼着他活下去。他黄少天不是情圣，也不傻，如果喻文州心里真的有他的话，那些可能丧命的任务，怎么会总是落在他头上呢？

放弃不是什么难的事情，他也不怎么难过，只是终止了长达七年的单箭头生涯而已，连回忆都没有过。他黄少天终于放弃了一条崎岖小路走上光明大道，在下雨天接受了女生的告白，那个女生很白，软软的，低垂的刘海下是无尽的娇羞。  
“好啊。”黄少天笑着说，在伞下落下了浅浅一吻。  
其实那时候他知道，喻文州在对面的店里隔着橱窗全部都看到了。不过他一点都不在乎。即使当面向喻文州挑明，他大概也会笑着说，恭喜少天啊，然后让自己好好照顾那个女孩子吧。可这样又有什么意思呢？

刚恋爱的时候，正好是蓝雨快要完全洗白的阶段。喻文州这个人在黑道上风格狠戾，但白道上也照样玩得开，甚至连蓝雨门的名字都懒得改，公司的名字依旧用蓝雨，让过去的几个哥们当公司的核心，同时广招新人，黄少天也从原来的那把妖刀转型成了客户经理代表，嘴皮子把别人忽悠的团团转。而那些空有一身武力而不能办事的人要么去培训，要么给一笔安置费重新找出路。  
蓝雨就这样一天天起来了，有人找过事，但都不大，喻文州招抚下也就过去了。

黄少天总觉得日子会这样下去，蓝雨也会这样一天天下去，他会和这个软软白白的女孩子谈恋爱， 请上蓝雨一众人参加婚礼。  
直到喻文州打电话和他说，“少天，对不起，我要离开蓝雨了。”

黄少天楞了，他很想像于峰走的时候，挺身而出，但是就算那时又有什么用呢？喻文州拿定的主意又什么时候更改过？他又有什么资格让喻文州和蓝雨绑定？他们都是不到三十岁的年轻人，抛弃过去的生活重新开始，又有什么不可以呢？  
到最后，他也只向喻文州说了一句：“那你多保重。”

这就是我喜欢了那么多年的人。没有背景音乐，也没有散伙饭，没有意味不明的挽留，就这样结束了。

03 名字

黄少天在喻文州离开后不久就分手了。真的不怪他留恋旧情，就连他自己都没搞明白为什么，恋爱里的事情又有谁能说的清楚呢？不过身边的哥们总会劝他，第一次哪里有成功的，黄少莫慌，慢慢来，总有好妹子的。

是啊，他还年轻，他有的是大好的前景，没有的是催婚的父母，他急什么呢。

直到喻文州。  
一个伤痕累累的喻文州，一个痴呆如此的喻文州，一个如此不堪的喻文州。  
无论是你光鲜照人的时刻，还是此时如婴儿般脆弱的在我怀中，只要你出现在我的生命中，都让我如此疼痛。

喻文州已经睡下了，黄少天开始收拾今天的碗碟，和刚刚毒瘾发作的时候被他打碎的茶几，围着围裙忙碌完的黄少天疲倦地躺在沙发上，侧着头抽起一支烟。

他这几天真的是有些乏了，乏到每天不抽一根根本就支撑不下去，喻文州几乎每天毒瘾都要发作一次，每次都是一场大战汗水淋漓，而且他夜里面也会醒，黄少天根本不敢睡太深，虽然窗户全部安上了焊死的铁网，但医生说瘾君子在二期戒断阶段期间会因为得不到满足生不如死而有轻生倾向，黄少天在喻文州清醒的时刻根本不敢合眼。

刚刚开始的时候，喻文州像任何一个顽劣的瘾君子一样，打坏家里的家具，拒绝吃饭，把厨房搞的一团糟。最让黄少天难忘的是喻文州第二次毒瘾发作的时候，跪爬在床上，熟练的用嘴拉下黄少天的裤链，深吸一口气就要把自己的东西含在口中，黄少天狠狠的推开了喻文州，脸上是不输喻文州的吃惊和绝望。他早该知道，一无所有的喻文州在郢街只能靠什么来获得对于所有瘾君子来说比生命更加重要的东西，可他不敢去想，那是喻文州，他尊重着，爱慕了多年的队长，他连告白都没有勇气的人，怎能忍受看他屈身于他人身下！鼻翼煽动，眼睛里凝固着心疼与愤怒，倒影出那个打骂不问，总是带着恼人微笑的男人，居然露出的委屈，不安，不知所措的表情，看的黄少天直想哭。从来都是喻文州训他，提点他，保护他，他便从来都不让他委屈。

黑暗里黄少天一口一口抽着烟，烟头一闪一灭，这样的日子什么时候是个头呢？未来？计划？选择？对不起，这些黄少天都没有过，喻文州还在，他就还要早起，要煮粥，要做饭，要和他不停的说话，要洗他每天弄脏的T恤。他不知道这样的日子还会持续多久，他只知真正的喻文州还没有回来之前，他就不能倒下。喻文州一定是上辈子被他绑架过，所以这辈子他才换过来被这个男人死死绑在身边。黄少天已经把烟灰扔了，光着脚悄悄站在喻文州的床旁，睡梦中的男人安静而温柔，一如当初。只有在这种时候，黄少天才觉得自己还是那个对喻文州言从计听的马仔，所有的重负和责任都落不到他的肩上。

黄少天按掉了六点钟的闹铃，喻文州罕见的比他先醒，靠在床头，给了他一个微笑。黄少天立刻觉得虎躯一震，觉得昨天一天的辛苦都没有白费，窜的一声从被窝里滚出来，龇牙咧嘴的给了喻文州一个大大的拥抱，“早上好早上好啊文州，今天你想吃油条豆腐脑还是雪菜肉丝饼？”  
喻文州一如往常的没有给出答复，只吐出了一个单音节，“水。”  
“好好好，小的马上送来！”黄少天飞速的套上裤子，心情大好，毕竟喻文州自从回来后整个一个自闭症儿童的样子，别说说话，连和黄少天语言上的交流都很少，偶尔说出的几个音节都是要什么，不要什么，哼哼和唧唧，就算这样，也让黄少天心安。现阶段黄少天最大的心愿就是喻文州能够叫出自己的名字，哪怕一次也好，哪怕梦呓也好，他好想听那个温润的声音，弯在嘴角，把他的魂也带走，两个字，两个字而已！不过万里长征，咱一步一步走，黄少天哼着小曲，把吊壶放在煤气灶上，飞速的规划好下面的早餐，动手剥起火腿肠。黄少天倒是不担心喻文州，毕竟喻文州一直很安静，就算不管他，他基本上就在原地发呆，偶尔会出来走一走，但很快又回到自己的房间。只要不发毒瘾，就一切好办。他给喻文州买了几本他过去常看的书，并偷偷把蓝雨队员的合照也夹在书里，但是喻文州几乎没有翻过。

“叮铃铃——”肾六在案板上执着的颤抖着，黄少天看着来电提示徐景熙的名字，撇撇嘴还是摁开，还没来得及抱怨，就听见哥们低沉的声音，“黄少你快点来，赵家落网了，一会警局的人带走了，我们这不好问话。”

黄少天还是想了半天还是把喻文州拷在了餐厅，链子放的很长，足够他上厕所和吃东西，但是离窗户和刀具都很远。说来这个手铐还是黄少天第一次把喻文州抱回来那天顺回来的，现在想来实在是太明智了，如果喻文州独自在家的时候，他就加个长链把他拷上，虽然心疼，但是总比担心人出事的好。走之前黄少天喂完了他一碗糊糊粥，然后擦净嘴在脸颊边落下一吻，“乖乖看家，我一会就回来。”

黄少天赶到蓝雨的时候，赵二已经被老老实实捆在椅子上，嘴角还带着淤青。赵家的歌舞厅当年也是街头一方势力，因为争地盘没少和蓝雨接梁子，蓝雨顺时因势洗白，但是歌舞厅毕竟涉毒涉黄水太深转型太难，几番整治之后势力就衰弱了下来。几个不开眼的官员举报一下，这曾经的家业就连性命都保不住了，黄少天看着这当年的街头一霸沦落至此心里也是一阵唏嘘，不得不感叹一下喻文州当年英明神勇，早早甩脱了这条混水。  
蓝雨在条子之前就截胡了赵二，就是怕当年在道上的证据给人攥在手里，毕竟宿敌之间，你我之间那点破事本来相互制衡，但要进了局子谁都担心赵家狗急跳墙，反打蓝雨一耙，这多年心血也算是白费了。  
赵二抬头看是黄少天，居然哂笑了出来，“原来是大名鼎鼎的剑圣，怎么，喻文州没来？换你当一把手了？”  
“槽你怎么那么多话！我们老大日理万机哪里有空见你这种小喽喽！赵二，咱们两家当年没有少打，基本上算是扯平了，你他妈卖了那么多白粉，就算是主席儿子都救不回来！你给我透个底，你那边还藏着多少蓝雨的情报，开个价，我全部买回来，钱你是享福不到了，但是你们赵家还有人，我们蓝雨都会妥善安置的，和死人做生意再占便宜是损阴德的，凡是我这边允诺你的，决不食言。”  
“黄少这几年不见你除了会打架放垃圾话居然还会谈判了？喻文州死哪去了？让他出来见我？”  
“你这种丧家之犬还要让喻文州出马？让我跟你谈就是抬举你了……”  
“哎哎哎，咱话别岔开，我只要见喻文州，当年话事的人，也是推着我们家进地狱的人，他才有资格要条件。你黄少天就是一条只会疯咬的狗，也够和我谈条件？”  
“槽你——”黄少天刚想举起拳头，在徐景熙的眼神下还是放下了。  
“切，我看你们不是请不动喻文州，是连他这个人去哪了都不知道了吧！没有主人的狗只会乱吠！黄少天，我用一条情报和你换，我告诉你喻文州的下落，你把我的妻女偷渡到美国，各取所需，而且我警告你，如果你再慢一点，可能就真的给你家队长收尸了，怎么样，做不做？”  
黄少天坐着的椅子咣当落地。  
“你个瘪三到底对队长做了什么？”黄少天一把揪住了赵二的衣领，后脑勺直接惯到墙上，“你一个字一个字给我说清楚！少说一个字砍你一根指头！”  
“呵，我事到如今还会怕你！老子马上都是要吃枪子的人了，少个胳膊断个腿还是死！可是老子睡过喻文州，真j8爽！就冲这个，老子死的值！你他妈呢，叫着人队长那么多年，连下落都不知道，还有脸来威胁我？！”  
黄少天整个人像失了魂一样，手一松，赵二整个人咣当掉在地上。徐景熙早就傻了，还好审讯室里面只有他和黄少天两个人，他起身又去检查了一下门。  
“喻文州在我这里，我前两月在郢街捡到他的。他现在有毒瘾，而且智力严重受损。你的情报没有价值了，但告诉了我发生了什么，你家的人我全部送出国。徐景熙在这里，我们可以现在就转账，哪里的户头都可以，现在，一个字都不要少，把你知道的从头到尾说给我听。”  
黄少天的眼神又变了，冰冷而安静，其实这才是黄少天最可怕的时刻，你不知道他何时出鞘，何时让人头落地。  
“喻文州也真他妈好命，我当年把他扔在郢街，这样都能被他小情儿捡到了。老子服气！我们家是彻底完蛋了！赵家是棵大树，要倒的时候我用手头的一些你们当年的资料去引喻文州，让他出手再帮我一把。喻文州他能把蓝雨扶上白道，却不能让我们赵家保命？笑话！你黄少天别看我，当年整条街的监控都是属于我们家的，你可知道自己被我们拍到杀过几次人？要是我公开那些资料，现在进局子的就不是我而是你了！喻文州和要求的一样，一个人到我指定的地方来，我们谈了整整两天。我没想到的是他居然利用这两天间隙，他妈的偷偷把所有的存储芯片给烧了，可他没想到的是，我在他的饭菜里加了最纯的冰毒，老子卖不出去的毒，你他妈来给我吸啊！”  
“我们赵家已经没有可以要挟你们的筹码，但是你们老大在我们手中啊，我还想着总归在蓝雨那么多年，虽然道上名声狠戾，但是总有几个哥们关心一下老大去哪了吧？结果呢，我等了三天，连个屁的电话都没打过，我算是看清了，你们证据也销毁了，名声也洗白了，谁他妈还有工夫管一个半残的老队长？他死了你们才开心吧？正好当时赵家接到举报，不是你们蓝雨干的还能有谁？老子恨死了喻文州，我们倒了是他搞的，保命的路都封死了，当年争地盘，在你们手下死过多少弟兄？可现在，他不一样跟一个死人一样，犯毒瘾的时候屁滚尿流哭爹喊娘？反正都活不成了不如玩一把大的！老子不给他衣服穿，不给他毒吸，不给他饭吃，每天打完营养针灌完肠就往窗口一吊，看他像发情的母狗一样抽搐，老子他妈就是爽！带着还在的弟兄轮着上，往死里奸他！喻文州他妈的就是一个当兔子的料！这么多人操过口子还紧的跟个雏似的，叫的真他娘的好听，一上就浪的不行！反正老子活不成，你个婊子又好哪里去了呢？我他妈死的不亏！”  
徐景熙已经吓傻了，连骂回去都忘了，手不停的哆嗦，几乎扶不住椅背，吃力的看一眼黄少，居然还是纹丝不动的沉默。  
“然后呢，他什么时候去的郢街？”  
“老子们玩爽了，一周后后真的要跑路了，他喻文州一个废人带不走，就被我顺手卖到了郢街，才凑了200的路费，你们家队长也就值这点钱了，呸！”  
“下面的你就不知道了？“  
“呵，谁有时间关心那个废——”  
“砰——”黄少天一拳砸了过去，直接砸断了赵二的门牙和鼻梁骨，虽然自己的指头也在这一击中全数磨破了，两个人的鲜血混在一起滴答滴答落在地上，但黄少天平静的像感觉不到了一样，“你这张嘴可以永远废了，景熙，看好他，在条子来之前，他再说一句就照着我刚才打他一下，他敢再说队长名字一下，就直接剁手，条子来了，就说全部是我做的。他的妻女你照旧送到国外，你累了就换兄弟来，刚才的事情随便你说不说，但我现在要回家了。”

黄少天啊，喻文州他为了帮你删档案最后宁可留下来被我们轮，他可是真他妈爱惨了你。赵二带着满脸的鲜血在黄少天关上门的时候，用唇语说出了最后一句，表情愉快而狰狞。

黄少天抱着一堆食材和玩具挤进了家门，依稀挤出了一个笑脸。在赵二面前他不能哭，那是顺了那孙子的意，在喻文州面前他不敢哭，他还要威慑他照顾他，荆棘满路的时候眼泪就没了去处。从赵二开始开口的时候黄少天就觉得自己脑子里炸开了烟花，一个接着一个一个比一个大，刺的他双目前一片发白，而他还必须睁大眼睛让那些刺穿过瞳仁，直接戳在心里。  
如果喻文州有回来的那一天，他一定会放弃所有的伪装和尊严，趴在他的肩头，哭诉个三天三夜，告诉他自己有多委屈多心疼，告诉他自己的后悔和爱意。但是现在的喻文州只是一个孩子，他接受不了道歉也不会宽慰人心，所以黄少天只能当他的喻文州，用最大的努力保护他陪伴他，哪怕这样的日子并没有尽头。他最后可能只是一个老头了，继续把最后的生命耗费在另一个痴呆的伴侣身上，他仍然义无反顾。  
能够给喻文州的他已经错过了，他现在能给的全部，只有这样日复一日的义无反顾而已。

咣当一声，黄少天手里的包裹全部掉在了地上，手铐放在了餐桌上，空荡荡的家里只有冷风在飘摇。  
“文州！”

他立刻冲下了楼，来不及再套上外套，哆嗦的手指抽动着点开徐景熙的联系方式，脚步在湿滑的路面上溅起了一串水花。同时黄少天眼珠飞快扫动四周，几乎还行走不便，对此地极不熟悉的喻文州，他到底能去哪里呢？！  
“景熙！队长他——”  
在小区里的花桥上，有一个熟悉的，穿着海蓝色毛衣是身影，温暖的让黄少天几乎快掉下泪来。  
“喂，黄少，怎么啦？喂喂？”  
黄少天轻轻挂上电话，反正一会再去解释也不迟。

“你怎么在这里啊，冷不冷？”  
海蓝色的身影缓缓转过来，是他熟悉的体贴和温柔，“可是我只是想出去看看啊。”他轻轻抱住了那个激动的几乎泫然欲泣的可怜人，“谢谢你，少天。”

有两滴泪终于落下，砸的整个羊城叮咚一响。

04肉  
黄少天觉得相当不妙。

他无比享受喻文州每一次叫他名字的时刻，但这不包括当他把寄来的快递拆开的时候。现在的喻文州站在拆开的纸箱旁边，笑容明媚阳光，轻轻的招呼他过来，但黄少天觉得腿重的根本迈不动。  
牙白牙白，本来是还有最近只能用手才买的飞机杯居然被发现了，可里面觊觎喻文州的身体才买的一系列情趣玩具啊！药丸药丸，今天天要亡我啊！大丈夫改作敢当，说跪就跪。

黄少天扑通一声抱住了喻文州的膝盖，“队长啊，都是我的错，我回头就把这些纸箱子都烧了，你啥都没看到，我发誓，都是徐景熙那个变态逼我的！我根本不是真心想买这些的，都是受那贼人蛊惑……呜呜呜，队长你一定要信我啊。”  
喻文州笑的更深了一点，一件件把纸箱里面的东西拿出来，“想不到景熙还有这种爱好啊，那么，选粉色的动感小兔震动拉珠也是他的趣味咯？我原来不知道景熙喜欢粉色。还有这么大的飞机杯，现在科技好高端啊，还能蓝牙连接手机根据影片内容调节模式，感觉好贵，少天也真是壕。日本原装进口润滑剂，还有这是，情趣手铐？……”  
“队长，我今天买了你最爱吃的文昌鱼金枪鱼秋刀鱼清蒸水煮油炸皆可求大大不杀……”  
喻文州的表情看起来又好气又好笑。  
“说吧，少天，想睡我有多久了？”  
“我说从十六岁你会打死我吗？”  
“那其他的我还能理解，飞机杯是怎么会事？”喻文州轻轻挨近了还在忐忑的黄少天，泛白的指节抚上领带，表情澄澈而蛊惑，“你可以用我呀。”

队长一定是坏掉了。黄少天从喻文州逐渐找回神智之后不止一次这样觉得，这样羞耻的话从他当年如此正直纯良的队长口中说出来简直ooc好吗！但是他管不了这么多了，身体本能的反应先于理智，还没回过神来他就已经扣紧了喻文州的脑袋，加深了这个吻。喻文州个子比他还高两厘米，黄少天吻的颇有些吃力，直到一直踮着的脚后跟酸疼了才分开，继续欣赏喻文州脸上健康的潮红。  
“少天，你是不是太快了点？”喻文州撇了撇嘴，眼里仍旧是无限蜜意。黄少天才发现他那双快的惊人的手不知道什么时候已经伸到了队长的皮带里面，挤捏这臀瓣揉捏起来。囧的他忙把手往回缩，却被喻文州一把抓住。  
“别放手。少天想做什么，就做什么吧。尊严和羞耻这些东西对于现在的我来说早就没有了意义，我现在只想被喜欢的人好好抱一下而已。”

黄少天直接吃了一个两秒的僵直，回过神来立刻亲昵的蹭了蹭喻文州的的肩窝，掏出一只手开始解喻文州的皮带，用带有枪茧的手附上了最直接的热度，小弟弟似乎还不是太在状态，懒洋洋的不想起床，不过黄少天最近半年都是以右手为伴因此手活进步飞速，他自然的俯下身用鼻尖蹭了蹭小文州，双手熟练的搓起下面的双卵，同时用大拇指上已经变薄的茧轻轻揉刮起表面的软筋，满意的听到喻文州逐渐变浊的喘息，俯下身就想一口含住。  
“别——”喻文州一把推开了那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“毒还没完全戒掉呢，我的东西你一点都不能沾。”他捧起了黄少天还没退下困惑的脸颊，“别怕，我可以用后面达到完整的高潮。”

黄少天觉得整个人都快疯了。  
从刚开始的直球，到现在简单粗暴的求爱，都让他对喻文州有了新的认识，深层剖析对症下药什么的以后再说，现在他脑子里只有一个字，干！

黄少天笨手笨脚地从快递箱里面拿出润滑油，把喻文州抱在自己腿上仔细的做清洁和润滑后，  
试探性的伸进去了一个手指，转了一圈，感觉柔软的肠壁湿湿地吻上指腹，想想之后要进去的地方就爽的他倒吸一口气，立刻又塞入一指向旁边微微拉伸，等到伸缩都很自如之后，黄少天终于舍得换上自己的真家伙，先是浅浅的只把充血的伞头挤进艳丽的菊口，浅浅抽插几下，等抽插顺畅了之后，在一点点往下进，直到喻文州整个人完全钉在自己那根上面，他才完全松了一口气。  
“文州，你放松一下，疼不疼？”  
喻文州几乎有点哭笑不得，“少天一直那么紧张，让别人看了简直以为是我上了你。”  
黄少天从后方搂住那个他从年少时就迷恋的身体，如白糖糕一般软嫩香甜，一边手继续不老实，有一下没一下的揉捏还没有褪下情欲的乳尖，那里很快就充血肿大，用舌尖舔舔后继续折磨另外一边，喻文州引狼入室还不自知，偶尔只发舒服的哼哼。  
他们用的是侧卧式，黄少天不敢用后入式站立位等支配意味太强的体位，而骑乘消耗又太大。这样懒洋洋的姿势正好方便在冬天里面偷懒，除了爽还多了几分温存。喻文州的腿还有些软绵无力，虚虚的搭在黄少天修长的小腿上，脚趾蹭过柔软的被面，平白多了几分旖旎风情出来。其实喻文州感觉并不算太坏，虽然离高潮还远，但习惯了性事的后穴并不觉得疼痛，只是有些酸胀而已。

“少天，你重一点。”  
背后的浅浅的抽插立刻当机，传来一声咽口水的声音，箍在自己胸前的手突然变紧，接着就是只属于剑圣大大的大开大合，肉棒退到只剩头部在里面，立刻又全力往里冲刺，几乎要把蛋也给操进去，喻文州被晃动的几乎要掉下去，但是在离开的前一秒又会有一双钳子似的大手掐着他的腰把他拽回来。  
“文……文州，你……知不知道，我想你这身子……我想了有多么久吗……”湿湿的声音贴着汗湿的鬓角，凶狠又委屈。  
“那……还请剑圣大大……看看，有没有……达到你的……期望……”他嘴里还说不忘了嘲讽，虽然  
“文州，你好棒……”黄少天觉得自己就要热死了，热死在这一方小小的穴里，他什么都感觉不到，除了那里的紧致，湿软，水唧唧,，还会咕咕作响，他全部的感官都来自这一方小穴，其他的他什么都感受不到了。

接着两个人都不说话了，因为已经没有了说话的余裕。侧卧的姿势不够方便，黄少天微微直起身，换成了正常位，突然变动的体位让龟头在肠道里直接来了一次按压旋转。“啊——”刺激太大爽的喻文州直接酥麻的叫了出来，温润低哑的嗓音诱人的要命，黄少天觉得自己快要疯了，肉棒根本不愿意离开穴口，快速退出后几乎瞬间就又捅到底才行，双囊吻上翻出的媚肉的时候才会停一停，然后立刻就又开始下轮的挞伐。

现在喻文州的双腿落在黄少天精壮的腰侧，脚趾蜷缩着抓着被单，他根本无力缠上黄少天的腰，反正他那种疯狂的打炮节奏喻文州也根本缠不上。关节处已经泛起情欲的红色，身下笔直的一根被翻起的腰身直接顶在了小腹上，连乳尖都开始发热，黄少天此刻只恨不得自己四只手，才能一边固定住喻文州一边爱抚上他那小巧粉嫩的乳尖，不应该是六只，顺便把喻文州现在又细又低的哦吟也录下来，他觉得光听着这咿咿呀呀的叫声他都能射出来。

黄少天禁欲的久了，这一次凶猛而且持久，喻文州觉得他可能操干了几百来下，不过对黄少天来说几乎只是一眨眼的功夫，才终于感到身下的兄弟跳了两下，慢慢的开始进出。喻文州知道他要到了，双腿趁机勾住他的腰，把黄少天深深往里带，同时拿着他的手覆在自己的东西上，被泪水和汗水打湿的脸上挤出了一个恳求的表情，让那好看的骨节分明的大手，最后帮自己一把。

“文州，你真是——”高潮来的汹涌而绚烂，黄少天在最高点狠命的掐住了喻文州还在翳合的马眼，后者立刻在哭叫声里颤抖着射了出来。

高潮后的空虚感还没有退去，黄少天就立刻仔细拂去了喻文州脸上的生理性泪水，心疼的道歉，“文州，我错了，你现在疼不疼？现在要去清理吗？”  
得到的回复是一个还带着泪花的微笑，“别拔出来，就这样抱着我一会吧，天哪，我觉得回来后，我的每一天都像做梦一样。”喻文州的手拨开黄少天完全汗湿的刘海，对上那双泫然欲泣的眼睛，“只要是少天，怎么过分的事情我都可以接受。”  
“文州，和你做爱的时候，我哪都不敢看，只敢看你的眼睛，这儿，你后腰上蓝雨的纹身被稀硫酸洗掉了，乳头上的烟头烙疤到现在还留下浅浅的白印，原来笔直又修长的腿现在又虚弱又无力，我目光只要在其他地方停留哪怕一会，都难过的根本做不下去……”  
喻文州没有转身，任由黄少天的脸埋在自己的背肌，“可是都过去了啊。我一直觉得对不起的少天，无视你的安全和健康让你出生入死那么多次，连作为朋友都没有资格吧。本来想着赶快等蓝雨洗白了，就和你好好说清楚，但是你吻上女朋友的额头的时候，才发现自己心疼的都快感觉不到它的存在了。被赵二叫走之后，发现自己染上毒就觉得完了，不过既然蓝雨也洗白了，少天也找到了幸福，那自己无论怎么样都可以接受了。本来想着死，但是总觉得还有可能会再见你一面就浑浑噩噩的又活了下来。你把我抱回来的那几天真的都在像是做梦，我在郢街的时候痛苦的连梦都做不出一个，那时我都不敢和你说话，怕你我告诉我自己要走了然后这个梦又醒了，就真的再也再也见不到少天了……”

黄少天埋在喻文州的背里低低的抽泣起来，“怎么都好，文州，别在留下我一个人了……”  
“我怎么舍得，开始每次醒来之后，少天不在身边真的很惶恐，觉得再一次被抛弃了。但每一次你都会很快到我身边，那种安心，从我离开蓝雨后就真的没有过了。”  
“那队长，你打算面对蓝雨的大家吗？”  
“又不可能一辈子躲在这里，该面对的还是要面对的，那些痛苦的事情我都亲身挺过来了还怕面对吗？被鄙视也好，失去地位和尊严也好，少天在身边的话，我总是不怕的。”  
情话正酝酿到三分酸意五分煽情，小黄少却在里面不合时宜的跳了一下，怎么样都有些破坏气氛啊！

喻文州已经吃吃笑了起来，“少天现在就要吗？”  
黄少天已经义正言辞的拔了出来，用纸巾清理两个人的连接处，“你身体还没养好，伤肾伤肾，意见驳回，再说我买的飞机杯反正是不能退的，扔掉前还能再用一用。”黄少天小心的在喻文州唇上落下一吻，轻轻道，“那些东西都好贵的好吗，不能浪费，最好都 一 一 用 掉呀——”  
喻文州按着他的后颈，微微起身，笑的春风和煦，“是吗，那我期待着。”

 

TRUE END  
无论我有多少个梦境，希望每一个醒来以后都有你。


End file.
